Recorded audio signals can generally be based on a mix of a plurality of individual audio sources. The recorded audio signals can, for example, be recorded music played by an orchestra and an individual sound source can be a musical instrument such as a violin within the orchestra.
Recorded audio signals are generally played back and experienced by listeners via an audio system as played back audio signals. The audio system can include a speaker system via which a listener can experience played back audio signals. Listener experience whilst experiencing played back audio signals can be associated with whether or not a listener is capable of experiencing, based on played back audio signals from the speaker system, the mix of the plurality of individual audio sources of audio signals, as recorded.
Thus for the purposes of listener experience, faithful reproduction of audio signals as recorded desirable. More particularly, for the purposes of listener experience, played back audio signals via the speaker system should desirably be a faithful reproduction of the recorded audio signals. However, depending on speaker characteristics, such as speaker dispersion, of the speaker system, the area within which a listener is fully capable of experiencing the aforementioned faithful reproduction can be limited. The above mentioned area is generally referred to as “sweet spot”.
Appreciably, it is desirable for the speaker system to have a large “sweet spot” so that the area within which a listener is fully capable of experiencing the aforementioned faithful reproduction need not be unduly limited. Thus a large “sweet spot” would be desirable for the purposes of enhancing listener experience.
Conventional techniques to enlarge the “sweet spot” include providing a speaker system such that a listener is strategically surrounded with individual speakers. An example of such a technique is a 5.1 type surround sound system. Another example is a 7.1 type surround sound system.
Unfortunately conventional techniques fail to facilitate listener experience enhancement in a suitably efficient manner as complex speaker systems may be required for the purposes of suitably surrounding a listener with speakers so as to enlarge the “sweet spot”.
Moreover, conventional techniques may be setup dependent as there is need to consider placement of each speaker of the speaker system around a listener. Incorrect or inaccurate placement of speakers may thus potentially detract listener experience. Thus conventional techniques may not be user friendly in terms of implementation.
It is therefore desirable to provide a solution to address at least one of the foregoing problems of conventional techniques.